El ultimo de mi especie, no puedo ser yo
by ILoveStarscream
Summary: Después de una devastadora guerra, solo un ser de aquella gloriosa especie queda en pie, vagando por el espacio, buscando a alguien mas. sin encontrar a nadie, en el inmenso vació, quedando sola, el desolado núcleo de arfive, comienza a aceptar, lo que su mente se atreve a negar.


Estaba jugando halo 4 con un amigo ayer en su casa, y se me ocurrió esto. es un fic enfocado solamente a mi oc, o mi personaje de transformers, arfive. Si no saben quien es deben leer Engaño mortal, cybertron. No es muy parecida a la historia de halo 4, pero se asemeja, espero les guste.

**NOTA:** al final de este fic obvio se reencuentra con los demás. como les dije, no es exactamente una trama de halo 4 en transformers, solo se asemeja.

* * *

"Eh despertado, llevo demasiado tiempo criogenizado. Estaba cansado vagando por el espacio. Recuerdo planetas, ciudades, todo desolado. Cortana conmigo a mi lado, en todo camino me ah ayudado, y nada nos puede parar. Voy a demostrar que se han equivocado. Soy un soldado Spartan, el único que queda de mi especie, Solo me ven y se apartan, Porque ya saben, Que yo no pregunto dos veces. Eh sido modificado, alterado genéticamente, Muero por mi gente. Canalizo el odio, Me temen, Todos me conocen como el demonio. Camino sin mirar atrás, ya deje el rencor, mi cuerpo es todo de metal, hasta el corazón, Luchando medio muerto, apenas me sostengo, una bala clavada en el enemigo es todo lo que recuerdo."

-Rap de zarcortGame con peter G, Halo 4.

* * *

Mis ópticos comenzaron a parpadear, hasta encenderse por completo. Mire a mí alrededor, recobrando el conocimiento, y recordando lo que había pasado.

La guerra había consumido cybertron, todo estaba acabado. Cuando desperté, no había vida sobre la faz de mi planeta. Busque por todos lados, pero solo logre encontrar pedazos de armaduras, extremidades, cuerpos sin vida. El energon era la pintura que se encontraba por todos lados, el piso estaba teñido con él. Aun había rastros de la niebla. El humo de la explosión que los decepticons causaron aun invadía gran parte de cybertron. No había movimiento por ningún lado. ¿Solo quedaba yo, en mi especie?. Recordé que estaba dentro de la caja de criogenización, y la quebré de inmediato, para que me permitiera salir. Mis piernas me traicionaron y caí al suelo. Las manos me temblaban, y mis brazos no estaban firmes. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dentro?. Me levante con mucho esfuerzo. Mire al frente, y mi nave estaba en piloto automático, justo como la deje, sin embargo, estábamos próximos a un planeta. Me acerque a la computadora principal y la encendí.

-Bienvenida, comandante- La voz de cromia sonó en mis audios.

-Gracias, es bueno escucharte de nuevo. Escanea nuestros alrededores. Quiero un epicentro que sea rodeado por 5000 kilómetros a la redonda. Verifica si no hay ningún conocido, amigo o enemigo, eso no me importa.-

-Con todo respeto, mi comandante. ¿Usted aun cree, que alguien más haya sobrevivido?-

-Debe haber alguien más. En alguna parte el universo, el universo es enorme-

-Pero, usted fue creada para sobrevivir a todo. Es la única de su especie.-

-¡haz lo que te ordene!- grite sin querer aceptar.

-En seguida-

Cromia comenzó a escanear a nuestro alrededor. Me senté en el lugar del comando de la nave y comenzó a pilotearla, no era la gran cosa, debido a que no había ningún curso que seguir. Simplemente no había a donde ir. Me recargue y sin tomar nada en cuenta, me quede en recarga. Desperté por la voz de cromia zumbando en mis oídos nuevamente, para que deportara.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte levantándome, el planeta de enfrente se encontraba aun más cerca.

-En el planeta próximo, hay una gran fuerte de energía que es emanada, de una nave de carga decepticon.-

Al principio mi procesador no puso atención a la información, pero algún astro segundos después, leyó la informaci0on dentro, y me hizo reaccionar

-¿A qué distancia?- dije tomando los controles de la nave de nuevo, programándola para ir al lugar de donde provenía la energía.

-A 3,575.45 kilómetros al este de ese planeta-

Programe los controles, y la deje en automático, de inmediato fui al cuarto de armas. Podrán ser sobrevivientes, pero no dejan de ser decepticons. Quizá el resultado de la guerra los haya hecho cambiar. Así que todo puede pasar, y ahora, solo pido, que en nombre de primus, mi especie no solo dependa de mi supervivencia, si no, de la de alguien mas también.


End file.
